Takluk
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata selalu saja mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya takluk dengan dirinya sendiri yang sulit dikalahkan. Sekuel: "Suatu Hari, Bersamamu" Beta-ed by Galerians.


_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic "Suatu Hari, Bersamamu" yang didedikasikan untuk HFNH tahun kedua. Tapi bisa dibaca terpisah, karena sebenarnya fic ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Anw, kalau mau baca fic prekuelnya—apalagi ninggalin _review/feedback_, ow! Boleh banget! :D

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Alternate Reality, TWT (Time? What Time?), OOCness, fluffy.**_

.

_Have a nice read_! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Bukan karena kepiawaianmu**_

_**Tidak karena kecantikanmu**_

_**Tak juga karena kemampuanmu**_

_**Sampai hati aku menyayangimu**_

_**Kendati kau pemalu**_

_**Tetapi kau **_

_**Menyusup di celah hatiku**_

_**Menguasai relung hatiku**_

_**Hanyalah dirimu**_

_**Mampu buatku jatuh dan mencinta**_

_**Dan cintamu**_

_**Yang buatku takluk**_

.

#~**~#

Sekuel fic '_Suatu Hari, Bersamamu',_

(Hadiah kecil untuk **Shuamarillys SV-03 Family**)

.

Takluk

.

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

_Tok! Tok! _

"Masuk!" seru Naruto, sama sekali tidak mendongakkan kepala pada pintu kantor Hokage yang berderit membuka. Ia sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, agar tumpukan dokumen di kantor Hokage tidak bertambah. Berbagai macam dokumen itu, yang walau sudah ia kerjakan, sepertinya jumlahnya tidak berkurang juga.

"Sedang sibuk, Naruto _kun_?"

Naruto lekas mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan istrinya yang tengah hamil muda menutup pintu kantor Hokage. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah suntuknya. "Hinata! Ngapain kau kemari?"

Hinata mengerling Naruto, ia mengulum senyumnya. "Oh… apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya, pura-pura kecewa.

Diletakkannya penanya, Naruto terkekeh-kekeh sembari berdiri lalu menghampiri Hinata. Memeluk wanita yang dicintainya itu sementara Hinata mengecup lembut masing-masing pipi bergaris-garisnya. Pupus sudah akting Hinata yang—tentu saja Naruto tahu—tidak akan benar-benar _ngambek_.

"Kalau aku boleh mengatakannya, yang mengganggu itu tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi kantor ini," jawab Naruto yang menghirup aroma segar Hinata sebanyak yang ia mau. "Kau itu seperti angin baru yang menyegarkan untukku…"

Hinata memukul pelan dada bidang berbalutkan _jumpsuit_ oranye-hitam itu. Tertawa kecil dengan wajah merona berseri. "Gombal," bisiknya.

"Habis, kau wangi sekali, sih…"

"Tidak nyambung, Naruto _kun_."

"Hehehe, sampai kapan kau mau mengelak kupuji begitu? Lama-lama warna merah di wajahmu ini bisa permanen, lho. Ah, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Habis, kau jadi kelihatan tambah manis!"

"Naruto _kun_!"

Naruto membawa Hinata ke meja kerjanya—keduanya masih terlibat percakapan kecil. Hokage muda itu kembali duduk di singgasananya, lalu menarik sang istri agar duduk di pangkuannya. Pria itu diderai tawa lebih kencang ketika melihat wajah wanitanya merah padam. Hinata berhenti melancarkan protesnya tatkala Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya itu di pinggang rampingnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Paman Teuchi dan Kak Ayame, Naruto _kun_."

"Benarkah? Aaah… aku jadi rindu ke Ichiraku Ramen! Kapan aku bisa ke sana lagi, ya? Ihiks, sayangnya Sakura _chan_ dan Sai tidak membiarkanku pergi! Kejamnya mereka berdua itu…"

"Ya, setelah pulang bekerja bisa mampir, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih… eh, mereka mengatakan sesuatu, tidak?"

"Ya. Mereka bertanya, mengapa Naruto _kun_ sudah jarang lagi mampir ke sana?"

"Bagaimana aku mau datang ke sana lagi, kalau ada yang Ramen lebih enak daripada di Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Benarkah? Di mana kau membeli ramen itu, Naruto _kun_? Seingatku, kau sangat menyukai ramen di Ichiraku Ramen, 'kan?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri mengapa bisa membuat ramen seenak ini—" Naruto meraih tas jinjing yang dibawa Hinata dan mengeluarkan isinya—asumsinya tepat, Hinata membawakannya Ramen. "—dari baunya saja sudah menggoda selera."

Hinata membantu suaminya membuka kotak bekal berisi Ramen—makanan kesukaan Naruto—untuk makan siang Naruto, lalu memberikan sepasang sumpit kayu untuk pria maniak ramen itu. Di sisi lain Naruto dengan kilat membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Tahu saja kamu, aku belum makan siang…" Naruto berdecak kagum memandang makanan yang tidak hanya sedap dipandang, berani jamin rasa masakan istrinya pasti lezat.

"Naruto _kun_ akhir-akhir ini sering lupa waktu makan," ujar Hinata yang menggelar serbet di bawah kotak bekal—agar jika ada makanan yang tumpah tidak mengotori meja.

"Yaaah, kerjaanku akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali," kata Naruto yang mengawasi Hinata menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. "Padahal seingatku, aku kan tidak mungkin melewatkan waktu makan. Ternyata bisa juga…"

"Dan kau juga kelelahan," tambah Hinata seraya meraih sebotol teh hijau dingin buatannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja beralaskan serbet hitam.

"Tidak!" kilah Naruto. "Masa hanya pekerjaan seperti ini saja aku tak sanggup?"

"Aku tidak bilang Naruto _kun_ tidak sangup, 'kan?" tanya Hinata lembut. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau makan saja, nanti makanannya keburu dingin."

Seringai jahil terkembang di wajah tampan Naruto, ia menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri. Tanganku sedang sibuk."

Sepasang alis Hinata bertautan—heran, ia baru saja mengulurkan sumpit untuk digunakan suaminya. "Sibuk apanya?"

Naruto menegaskan perkataannya lewat tindakan; kedua lengannya memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Dilihatnya Hinata tersenyum malu—begitu manis di matanya, lalu meraih ramen dengan sumpit dan menyuapkannya pada Naruto—dengan senang hati si maniak ramen satu itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Naruto _kun_, makanlah lebih rapi dan tidak _belepotan_."

"Lah, yang _bikin belepotan_ itu yang menyuapiku, 'kan?"

"Ya sudah, Naruto _kun_ makan sendiri saja."

"Yah, tidak bisa begitu, Hinata!"

"Hanya bercanda, Naruto _kun_."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, tahu! Eh, sejak kapan kau suka bercanda?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Hokage yang kini minta disuapi. Hokage _Sama_ yang mengajariku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, Naruto _kun_ berkaca saja."

"Hahaha! Toh, kukira istri Hokage tidak keberatan suaminya bermanja padanya, 'kan?"

Ah, bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak berhasil meramaikan suasana—meskipun ia hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata.

Setelah beberapa suapan serta sedikit perdebatan tidak penting, tiba-tiba Hinata meringis kecil—kesakitan—ditaruhnya sumpit lalu dielus-elusnya pelan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Oi, oi, kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata justru tersenyum, sepasang mata berisis lavender itu menyorot penuh kasih pada perutnya—memandang seakan dapat menembusnya, merasakan kehidupan lain yang mulai bernapas di dalam kehidupannya. "Tentu saja, Naruto _kun_. Hanya kontraksi biasa."

"He? Apa tadi? Kontraksi?"

"Anak kita sedang beraktifitas di sini… Dia sangat hiperaktif—sama seperti Naruto _kun_."

Naruto menghela napas lega, untunglah bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Hinata dan anaknya. "Seharusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah—turuti perkataanku, jaga kesehatanmu dan anak kita." Ia kembali melanjutkan makan—kali ini dengan tangan sendiri, melirik Hinata yang sama bahagia dengannya lalu berkata, "kurasa ia mudah tenang kalau berhadapan denganmu, Hinata... Oh! Atau mungkin tadi ia menendangmu lebih keras karena ia cemburu pada Ayahnya yang disuapi semesra ini oleh Ibunya!"

"Mungkin saja, Naruto _kun_."

"Ah, berbeda denganku, ya. Denganmu itu bawaannya emosian terus," cetus Naruto.

Hinata memandang suaminya yang sibuk menyantap masakannya. "Bagaimana bisa emosi?"

"Yaaah… kau nekat, sih. Denganku itu bawaanmu nekat melulu. Ya, tidak?" tanya Naruto menggoda. Melirik istrinya yang masih bingung, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biar kuingatkan segudang daftar aksi nekatmu yang bikin aku emosian. Mulai darimana, yah—"

"—ti-tidak usah diingatkan, Naruto _kun_—"

"—saat melawan manusia magnet yang maniak besi itu—"

"—Na-Naruto _kun_—"

"—lalu saat invasi Pain, ketika perang dunia antara Aliansi Ninja dan—"

"—sudah cukup, Naruto _kun_." Hinata menepuk pelan pipi Naruto. "Habiskan makanmu, ya."

"_Hai, hai, Ohime Sama_~" patuh Naruto dengan nada diliukkan. Ia senang melihat Hinata yang mengangguk dengan raut puas terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, bekal makan siang yang dibawakan Hinata tandas tak tersisa termasuk teh hijau dingin. Setelah merapikan kembali bekas makan siang dan memasukkan peralatan makan dalam tas tangan Hinata, sepasang suami-istri itu juga bekerja sama merapikan kantor Hokage—tepatnya meja kerja Naruto—kembali seperti sedia kala.

Usai beres-beres, Naruto kembali menarik Hinata ke pangkuannya, lalu ia meletakkan kepala berambut pirangnya di perut istrinya. Merasakan kehidupan calon bayi yang bersemi di dalam Hinata.

"Benar katamu—dia sangat hiperaktif, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan suara bariton dalam, menandakan kebahagiaan.

Tangan berjemari lentik itu membimbing tangan berkulit tan yang kontras dengan miliknya, mengelus perut yang menjadi tempat bernaung buah cinta mereka.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Keduanya bertukar senyuman, dan akhirnya Naruto melabuhkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Disembunyikannya wajah lelahnya di ceruk leher Hinata, di antara helaian mahkota indigo panjang yang sehalus sutra dan kontras dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Aku lelah…" lirih Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. "…pusing, ngantuk."

Hinata tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya mendarat di bahu tegap Naruto, memijatnya perlahan-lahan. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Naruto _kun_. Kau memang butuh istirahat." Telapak tangan kanannya terangkat, membelai rambut pirang acak-acakan Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata selalu saja mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya takluk dengan dirinya sendiri yang sulit dikalahkan. Seperti saat ini, sentuhannya sanggup membuat Naruto terlena dalam buaiannya yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. Senandung lagu cinta pengantar tidur itu berdendang lembut mengantarnya ke alam mimpi, suara halus yang memenuhi ruang pendengarannya menyusupkan kedamaian di hati Naruto. Ada kedamaian tak bernama selalu didapatkannya saat Hinata bersamanya.

"Naruto _kun_?" panggil Hinata dengan suara halusnya.

Tiada respon.

Dengkur halus yang menjawabnya, terdengar tepat di telinganya. Hanya karena itu Hinata sudah tahu bahwa Naruto telah pulas sambil memeluknya.

Wanita itu bergerak pelan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Refleks Naruto memeluknya lebih erat—tidak mau membiarkan Hinata pergi. Justru ia semakin menyamankan diri berbantalkan bahu Hinata, dengan wangi lavender khas Hinata yang terhirup indera penciumannya.

"Hinata…" gumam Naruto.

Kendati tertidur, Naruto tetap bisa merasakan pergerakan Hinata yang sempat terhenti memanjanya—kehilangan sentuhan Hinata, karenanya Hinata kembali membelai rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Tangannya yang satu lagi menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agar kembali terlelap dengan tenang.

"Aku di sini, Naruto _kun_." Wanita cantik keturunan Hyuuga itu mengecup lembut kening berkulit tan yang tertutupi helaian rambut pirang.

Perlahan-lahan, Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Naruto yang menyelimutinya, membiarkan kepalanya bertumpu di kepala Naruto, rambut pirang yang selalu terlihat acak-acakan itu terasa lembut menggelitik pipi pualamnya. Hinata balas memeluk Naruto tak kalah erat dan ikut memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu… Hinata," Naruto mengigau. Terulas senyum kecil bahagia di wajahnya yang tertangkap mata Hinata.

Bahkan ketika tidur saja Naruto tidak lupa ia tetap mencintai Hinata.

Tatkala mendengar igauan Naruto—walau hanya igauan, semburat merah seindah senja menyaput wajah Hinata—yang dengan lirih balas mengatakan cinta, lalu berbisik sedemikian lembut.

"Mimpi indah, Naruto _kun_…."

.

#~**~#

.

**Tamat**

.

#~**~#

.

**OMAKE **

_**(Di luar kantor Hokage)**_

.

"Astaga… ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba terkejut, mewakili keheranan anggota tim _rookie_ dua belas yang sebelumnya dipanggil Naruto untuk menghadap sang Hokage setelah waktu makan siang.

"Mereka sedang sibuk," jawab Sai dengan senyum khasnya, merujuk pada tiga wanita yang memekik kegirangan di depan pintu Hokage.

Bukan apa-apa, para pria itu dibuat heran akan tiga wanita yang kepalanya bertumpuk di celah pintu kantor Hokage.

Tenten yang paling bawah, di tengah adalah Ino, dan paling atas Sakura. Ketiga wanita itu menoleh dengan tatapan galak seraya mendesis dengan telunjuk di bibir. "Syuuut!"

Shikamaru—yang sudah datang sejak tadi—hanya berdecak malas, lalu menuturkan penjelasan, "Hokage dan istrinya perlu privasi. Tapi mereka bertiga malah mengintip—sudah begitu dari tadi tidak berhenti menjerit-jerit."

"Dasar Shikamaru tidak berperasaan," dumel Ino—tidak berusaha memelankan suaranya.

Sakura menjitak Ino, dibalas dengan sikutan maut oleh wanita cantik teman sejak kecilnya itu. Shikamaru mendengus, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Bekal Naruto masih sisa, tidak, ya? Aku lapar…" kata Chouji yang mengintip di posisi paling bawah.

"Wah, wah, mesranya…" komentar Kiba, disahuti gonggongan pelan Akamaru. Sepasang majikan-hewan itu kini ikut mengintip lewat celah pintu di tumpukan kepala paling bawah sebelum Chouji.

"Iri aku melihatnya…" desah Sakura dan Ino nyaris serempak.

"Kau bisa mencium dahiku seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada Naruto _kun_, sebanyak yang kau mau, Sakura _chan_!" ujar Lee yang menyempil di antara Kiba dan Neji—ikut mengintip Hokage yang tertidur memeluk istrinya. "Semangat mudaku akan berkobar selamanya karena kasih sayangku yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu untukmu Saku—hmmffh!" deklarasi Lee terputus akibat sodokan Kiba dan Akamaru, serta Neji yang membekapnya.

"Hihihi, tenang saja, Lee. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi selagi ada Sasuke _kun_ dan Sai di dekatnya." Ino terkikik geli, mengabaikan pelototan garang Sakura.

Sai—yang mendengar perkataan Ino—hanya tersenyum, sementara Sasuke yang tiada ekspresi itu memutar kedua bola matanya—lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Te-terima kasih, Lee," kata Sakura manis. Bagaimana pun dia tetap menghargai perkataan Lee—yang daripada dikatakan romantis, lebih menjurus kepada gombalisme.

"Untung saja Paman Hiashi tidak ada di sini… kasihan Naruto kalau ada Paman Hiashi," kata Neji, sepasang mata khas klan Hyuuga itu melembut melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari Hinata serta Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Tenten? Apa Paman Hiashi juga menyebarkan aura kecemburuan seperti Naruto yang bersama Hinata?" tanya Ino, seringai menggoda terkembang di wajahnya. Di bawahnya, Tenten yang tersedak menyikutnya keras-keras.

Berusaha tenang, Neji menjawab—kentara sekali terlihat baik ia dan Tenten nampak salah tingkah, "tidak. Hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. Hanya Hinata _Sama_ dan Hanabi _Sama_—dengan Konohamaru, pasti Paman Hiashi menebar aura gelap nan suram itu. Apalagi kalau Naruto dan Konohamaru berkunjung ke rumah Hyuuga."

"Berarti Paman Hiashi sebenarnya takut ditinggalkan anak-anaknya," kata Sakura menarik kesimpulan.

"Hei, kurasa perkataan Sakura ada benarnya!" ujar Kiba menyetujui kesimpulan Sakura.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum, "jangan berisik. Kalau Naruto sampai terbangun, habislah kalian."

Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangan lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata nakal. "Tenang saja, kita semua tahu siapa yang bisa menaklukan Naruto dengan mudahnya."

"Hinata," terka Shino.

"Hanya Hinata yang mampu menaklukan si Naruto _Dobe_," sambung Sasuke.

Satu per satu dari mereka menganggukkan kepala—menyetujui perkataan Ino dan terkaan Shino, "Hinata," ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

Meskipun mereka semua lebih dari tahu Naruto yang mudah tersulut emosinya mampu ditaklukkan dan ditenangkan oleh Hinata, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berminat menginterupsi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka semua hanya tersenyum.

Ah, terpaksa pertemuan mereka dengan sang Hokage ditunda terlebih dahulu.

Kebahagiaan sepasang insan itu menaklukkan kesuraman yang sempat singgah di kantor tua Hokage itu, serta menghangatkannya dengan cinta.

.

#~**~#

**TAMAT **

_(Benar-benar tamat)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**Pertama dan yang paling utama**, trims banget buat Aniki Gale (**Galerians**) ter/coret/_cinta_/coret/hebat, yang udah bersedia nge-_beta_ fic abal ini. Ihiks.

**Kedua**—tujuan awal membuat fic ini, berhubung Rei _Nii_ juga sudah memberikan uhuk**mahar**uhuk fic untuk Iyik Na (cek fic di akun:**Rei Azzura Kun** ), jadi… selamat untuk mereka berdua! Fic ini hadiah untuk _**uhuk-**__pernikahan/perjodohan atas ide Papi Isra yang direstui Mami Yui__**-uhuk**_ mereka. :D *joget*** Rei **_**Nii**_** & Iyik Na**: moga langgeng terus, ya!

**Ketiga**, semoga **Hayate Kun Fuziwara** yang berulangtahun kemarin-kemarin, bersedia menerima fic abal ini sebagai hadiah ultahnya. Anw, fic ini juga istimewa untuk keluarga Senichi. ;D

**Keempat**, untukmu—yang A/N-ku ini sampai ikut kau baca, terima kasih. #peluk

.

_**Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu, wahai RnR-ku~**_ (dijitak _fans_ **Rio** sedunia)

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu adanya! ^_^

.

.

_Sweet smile_,

Light of Leviathan (LoL)


End file.
